


One Year After the End As He Knew It

by fandom_inspired



Series: Malec Stories [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Comforting Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: A year has gone by since Max died. Alec is suffering on the anniversary, but Magnus is there to help him through it.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus knew something was off today. All day Alec had been overly cheery, something he never was, especially because in his eyes, the window to his soul, he looked dead inside.

"Alexander? Love?"

"Yeah, Hey Magnus! This-this coffee is GREAT! Huh?" Alec responded with a fake smile plastered on hid face.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, and reached out to grab his lover's hands. "Darling, something is not right today. Please tell me what is wrong."

As if waiting for Magnus's permission, Alec crumbles to the ground his shoulders heaving mighty sobs.

Magnus drops to the ground to cradle the poor boy, "Shhh, darling. That's it. Let it all out."

Through his sobs, Alec whispers "Its been a year since I heard my baby brother's voice. A year since I saw his face. A whole year. How am I supposed to go the rest of my life without him?"


	2. Chapter 2

56 years later, the pain had gotten easier for Alec to bear.

However, Magnus understood perfectly what Alec was feeling all those years ago because today was the one year anniversary of Alec's death. 

They had a good long run, but not as long as Magnus would have liked. He would have liked to spend eternity with Alec. Now he is waiting for the day somebody finally kills him so he can reunite with the one true love of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your true opinion on this. Does it seem too straightforward and not enough feeling? Critsism is much appreciated!


End file.
